blenderfandomcom-20200222-history
Searchlight Pictures
Searchlight Pictures (formerly Fox Searchlight Pictures, Inc.) is an American film studio that is a subsidiary of Walt Disney Studios, a division of The Walt Disney Company. As a sister studio company of the larger fox film studio 20th Century Fox, Fox Searchlight specializes in North American production of independent, European, and British films alongside comedy-drama, horror, art-house, and foreign films, all of which the studio sometimes finances. Fox Searchlight's Slumdog Millionaire, 12 Years a Slave, Birdman, and The Shape of Water have all won the Academy Award for Best Picture at the 81st, 86th, 87th, and 90th Academy Awards respectively, as well as a further 15 Academy Awards combined. Other Best Picture nominations include The Full Monty, Sideways, Little Miss Sunshine, Juno, Black Swan, 127 Hours, The Tree of Life, The Descendants, Beasts of the Southern Wild, The Grand Budapest Hotel, Brooklyn, Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri and The Favourite. Slumdog Millionaire is also the studio's largest commercial success, with over $377 million (US) of box office receipts, against a production budget of only $15 million. Fox Searchlight Pictures is one of the Fox film studios that was acquired by Disney on March 20, 2019. Searchlight Pictures' name was changed from Fox Searchlight Pictures on January 17, 2020. Fox Searchlight Pictures 1995-present untitled15.jpg|1995-1997 FSPOpenMatteScreenShot.PNG|A screenshot showing the open-matte version of the logo (1995-2011) but with more features. untitled15.JPG|The prototype version 1 of the Fox Searchlight Pictures Logo. untitled14.JPG|The prototype version 2 of the Fox Searchlight Pictures Logo. FSPOpenMatte1996Screenshot.PNG|A screenshot showing the 1996 Open-Matte version of the logo. untitled2.png|This logo is used between 1996 and 2011. untitled3.png|1997-2011 v2 SuperMarioFOXScreenshotA.PNG|A Mushroom Kindom version of the Fox Searchlight Pictures logo. SuperMarioFOXScreenshotB.PNG|Another version of the Mushroom Kindom version. Notice the extra-light. SuperMarioFOXScreenshotAOpenMatte.PNG|Another version of this one or Open Matte if you like to call it. Notice the hills below. SuperMarioFOXScreenshotBOpenMatte.PNG|Another Open Matte version. untitled6.jpg|2011-2013 v1 untitled1.jpg|Open matte version. untitled.jpg|Full open matte. Fox_Searchlight_Pictures.jpg|Another Widescreen version. fox_dream_logo_version_2_by_rodster1014-d3j89an.jpg|Another 20th Century Fox Style of the Fox Searchlight Pictures Logo (Courtesy of Rod1014 on Deviantart). untitled16.jpg|Another Open matte version (Completely sky redesigned). untitled4.jpg|2011-2013 v2 untitled31.jpg|Fullscreen Version. untitled32.jpg|Another Open Matte Version. untitled42.jpg untitled41.jpg|Super open matte version. untitled46.jpg|Open Matte version, Light Out and flare redesigned by Jhonerick Arreza, CEO and Founder of Jhonerick Arreza Productions. untitled47.jpg|Light out and flare version. untitled94.jpg|2011-2013 v3 untitled102.jpg|2011 bylineless version. untitled101.jpg|Fullscreen, Open Matte Version. untitled1.png|2011-2013 v4 untitled6.png|The first frame of the Fox Searchlight Pictures logo. untitled7.png|The other frame of the Fox Searchlight Pictures logo. untitled21.jpg|2013-present v5. With the split of News Corporation, the stage is lighter and the byline was removed. FSP 2011 Revised.jpg|2011-2013 v5 FSP2011OpenMatte.png|Newly Designed Open Matte Version. FSP2011FullOpenMatte.png|Newly Designed Full Open Matte Version. Fox Searchlight Pictures (2011).png|2011-2013 v6 Fox_Searchlight_Pictures_(2011)_Revised.png|2011-2013 v6 FSP2011OpenMatteRevised.png|Another Newly Designed Open Matte Version. FSP2011FullOpenMatteRevised.png|Another Newly Designed Full Open Matte Version. untitled59.jpg|After News Corporation split into 21st Century Fox and News Corp in 2013, the News Corporation byline was permanently removed leaving the only logo just like the pre-1995 logo. This is the last logo to use the word "Fox" on it. untitled95.jpg|The News Corporation byline was permanently removed due to a split of News Corp and 21st Century Fox. Fox_Searchlight_Pictures_(2013).png|From 2013 to 2015. Fox Searchlight Pictures 2010 #2.jpg|Full open matte. FSP 2011 Blender.png|2013-present untitled6revised.png|2013-present v2 FoxSearchlightPictures2013Revised.png|This logo was used when 20th Century Fox did not use a proper logo. FoxSearchlightPictures2013OpenMatte.png|Open Matte Version. FoxSearchlightPictures2013FullOpenMatte.png|2013-present v4 FSL-20th-ANNIVERSARY-Blender.png|2014 20th Anniversary of Fox Searchlight Pictures FoxSearchlightPictures2013FullscreenRevised.png|Newly Designed Fullscreen Version. FSP2013OpenMatteRevised.png|Open matte version. FSP2013FullOpenMatteRevised.png|Full open matte. Fox_Searchlight_Pictures_(2013)_Revised.png|1:33:1 Fullscreen Category:Studios Category:Fox Studios Category:21st Century Fox Category:3D Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:Disney acquisitions Category:The Walt Disney Company